Enter the Void
by sonicfan287
Summary: When Kim goes on a mission to stop Drakken, what is dug up is more mysterious and stronger than anything Kim will ever face! This would be tough enough if it werent for the fact that Ron is lost in process, possibly forever... R & R!
1. Heated Battle

KIM POSSIBLE 

Enter the void

A few notes before I begin this. This is actually a fan fic I came up with a LOOONG time ago but never got past chapter 3, and when I wrote it it was in script format which is why it's like that now, but Chap 4 and up will be in standard writing format. Also because I wrote this a while ago, Kim and Ron arent dating because it's pre-season 4. With that said, enjoy one of my first literary works and my only Kim Possible fic even though I LOVE this show!

Chapter one: Heated Battle

It's Monday yet again and as Ron walks through the halls of Middleton High holding yet another F test, he knows this week is gonna suck

Ron: Oh man, another F, I'm telling you KP, the whole world is out to get me!  
Kim: (While dialing her locker combination) Well maybe if you studied more…  
Ron: Oh so now YOU'RE against me!

Ron frustrated thrusts himself into the locker next to Kim's, groans angrily and looks at his test again

Kim: Look don't worry about it, there's always next time Ron: mumbles Where have I heard that before?  
Suddenly the Kimmunicator beeps  
Kim: sighing What up Wade?  
Wade: What's wrong, Kim?  
Kim: Ron got another bad grade…  
Wade: Again? That has to be his third F this…  
Kim shakes her head and nervously signals to Ron right behind her  
Wade:Oh, I mean… there's always next time.  
Kim:So why'd you call Wade?  
Wade: Something's melting the icecaps in Antarctica but my scans show nothing, whoever's doing it has some kind of machine that can cloak itself…  
Kim: Sounds tricky… I assume you got us a ride…  
Wade: Of course!

Cut to a scene of an icy region of Antartica where a laser seemingly cuts the ice in half… there we see Drakken laughing maniacally, appearing to be floating in air while Shego is also seen not too far away, seemingly leaning on nothing

Drakken: frantically pressing buttons I STILL don't see why you had to drag me out here Shego! I wanted to destroy all of Middleton!  
Shego: not really caring, as usual Look, you wanted to test your little heat ray thingy on ice, I gave you ice, go wild…  
Drakken: You know you could show more enthusiasm…  
Shego: filing her nails You're not paying me, are you?  
Drakken: Wait a second… did you hear… something…  
Suddenly Kim appears out of nowhere on a grappling hook and kicks Drakken in the back. Ron swings in toward Shego with little precision as usual. Shego carelessly steps to the side and Ron seemingly smashes into the air

Kim: Hmmm… an invisible machine… that's creative…  
Drakken: whining But I'm INVISIBLE! You can't see me!  
Ron: getting up Yeah… about that stealth thingy… Kim:We can't see your blimp thingy but you 2 are in plain sight!  
Drakken: Oh darn it!  
Shego: still not making eye contact with anyone I told him stealth wouldn't work…

Drakken's eyebrows go down in frustration. He slaps his forehead in anger and glares at Shego  
Drakken:You DO know Kim Possible's right here! STOP HER!

Shego makes her hands glow, melting her nail file  
Shego: Sure why not?  
She puts an evil smirk on her face and springs into action


	2. Crash and Burn

KIM POSSIBLE 

Enter the Void

Chapter 2: Crash and Burn

Shego leaps towards her teen foe. Kims eyes widen and she has but seconds to react as Shego's lethal hands nearly slash her face. As the 2 tumble around Shego and Kim stare at Drakken and Ron

Shego and Kim:Hey, you think you could help me out?

Kim forcefully throws Shego into an invisible wall. She groans and just barely is able to stand

Shego: You know, Doctor D., making the walls invisible... NOT the best idea!

Drakken:Point taken.

Drakken walks forward until he feels himself hit something solid

Drakken:Ah! The control console! Now I can turn off the cloaking device!

Drakken stares nervously at what appears to be simply thin air. After a moment of speechlessness he finally turns to Shego nervously

Drakken:Would you believe I forgot... where the buttons... are?

Shego:How could you not? They're invisible...

Ron:Here let me try...

Kim:Uh... that may not be a good idea, Ron!

Drakken:Listen to your friend, bufoon, let a genius handle this!

Drakken hits a random button and the machine suddenly dramatically tilts, diving for the ground

Kim:Not too smart, Drakken!

Ron:Ok, it's my turn now!

Ron pushes another button and the machine fires heat rays at the ground opening an icy crevace

Kim and Shego: NOT HELPING!

The machine finally begins to take a plunge. Drakken furiously smashes the buttons on his console but nothing appears to be working

Shego:Doctor D, let's go!

Drakken:nervously I can fix this... I can fix this...

Shego:Let's go!!!

Kim:RON!

Kim puts her arm around Ron and shoots her grappling hook at some icy overhangs, the 2 barely swing out of the invisible burning blimp as it appears to just get stuck in the crevace left by the laser fire

Ron:Did Drakken and Shego make it?

Kim:out of breathI'm not sure! I never did see them leave!

Back on the blimp

Shego:Drakken! If we don't leave now, this entire craft is gonna get sucked into this bottomless pit!

Drakken:Bottomless pit? Why didn't you say that before?

Shego groans and slaps her forehead  
Just then, the entire area takes a drastic tilt. The left side of the blimp is weighted down by Drakken who tumbles out in an instant, his voice fading as he travels deeper into the creavace

Shego:DRAKKEN!

Shego runs off board the blimp and takes a flying leap off it as an explosion fills the air

Ron:Is he...?

Kim:I don't know...

Shego:Drakken's actually... gone? Sure I never liked the guy, but... y'know, that was just... CRUEL...

Kim:getting up behind Shego I know you must be grief striken and everything, but I'm gonna have to ask you to go back to prison... where you belong!

Shego:Heh Heh! I dont think so...

Shego kicks Kim in the side of the face and quickly runs off

Ron: You alright, KP?

Kim: I'm alright... but I'm not so Drakken is...

Kim and Ron stare at the smoky remains for a while and then quietly leave the scene

Cut to Drakken's lair  
Shego runs in out of breath and leans on the control console

Shego:The micro chip on Drakken's forehead I planted isn't picking up anything? Did he really... die?

Suddenly there's a strange blip on the monitor

Shego:Wait! The computer's still picking up something... can it be?


	3. The darkness within

KIM POSSIBLE Enter the Void 

Chapter 3: The Darkness Within

IN Antarctica  
A super fast snow mobile pierces the snowy surface. Intent on one target. It's pilot, none other than Shego, her eyes narrowing as she eyes the monitor on her snowmobile and then the empty smoking crevace that Drakken had fallen into just hours ago. As she reaches the goal the snowmobile loses tracking on the slick ice and begins to skid. Shego jumps off quickly as the snowboard gets "absorbed" into the shadows

Shego:No... way! The snowmobile just... dematerialized!

Suddenly Shego heard a familiar voice from the depths of the crevace. A beaten and tattered Drakken leaps out of the pit and grabs onto the ledge

Drakken: SHEGO... help me up ... quickly!

Shego:Woah, woah wait a minute! What just happened?

Drakken:Oh it was magnificent, Shego! There are things in that hole I can't even describe! Quickly, Shego! We must return to the lair at once, I feel a brainstorm coming on...

Shego: after Drakken's already walked awayNo... dont mention it, it was my pleasure to SAVE YOUR LIFE!

Shego sighs angrily when she ralizes Drakken's already heading back to the lair

Back at Middleton High

Ron: So howse the search for Drakken going?

Kim: Still nothing.

The Kimmunicator suddenly beeps

Wade: Uh... Kim? I don't think Drakken died!

Kim: What makes you say that?

Wade: There's major seismic activity in the Arctic!

Kim: That's where we just fought... why would he strike at the same place twice?

Wade: It has something to do with the break in the ice you said he fell into!

Kim: You mean he's almost killed falling into an icy pit and he's trying to get back in?

Ron: That sounds about right.

Wade:That's no ordinary pit! Check out this video I got from the GJ satellites!

A blurry image of the crevace is shown onscreen as a giant spider-like machine appears to be burrowing. A strange bluish gas-like matter appears to be "leaking" out

Ron: What is that?

Wade: It's a highly volitile substance, unlike anything I've seen! You have to go to the Arctic and stop Drakken from getting at it!

Kim:Right.

Cut to a plane over the Antarctic

Kim: Thanks for the ride, Danielle!

Danielle: After you saved me from those snow leopards, it's the least I could do!

Kim: It was no big.

The plane does a barrel roll and Kim and Ron jump out. Kim pulls her parachute with ease, while Ron struggles as usual, finally getting it open but not so easily

Ron: Can't we ever just... y'know... land?

Kim: If we did that we might miss Drakken!

Ron: And I could live with that!

Kim: Woah! Look down there!

As Kim and Ron reach the ground, they see Drakken's giant machine digging through the ice. It's a giant saucerlike device with 6 spider-like legs stemming from the center and 2 giant claws on the side

Ron: That would be SO cool, if it wasn't gonna hurt us!

Drakken: KIM POSSIBLE?! No sooner do I escape near death and you show up again!

Kim: Nice to see you're alive, Drakken! I was begginning to miss the pleasure of defeating you!

Drakken: You think you're all that! But you're NOT!

Drakken furiously pounds on his console and a claw extends from the side, almost knocking Kim off the edge. She gets into fighting stance and Shego leaps out . Kim does a backflip and the 2 begin their usual fight sequence

Ron: So, Drakken, pretty nifty doomsday thingy you got there...

Drakken: You like it? I bought it online from Smarty Mart

Ron: Ah, first day delievery on orders more than $50!

Drakken: You bet! You're just not gonna do any better than that!

Drakken finally puts on a serious face and pulls down a lever. Ron gets worried when he hears whirring and begins to run. A giant blade just misses his head

Kim: RON! Get out of there!

Ron: I'm... trying!

Ron rapidly dodges the blade as it comes in for another swoop. Kim takes a steel comb and bends it so that it's a boomarang (it's a highly flexible metal Wade whipped up). It misses Drakken when she throws it but sidewinds and hits the control panel, lodging itself in the mainframe of Drakken's machine and causing large sparks to start flying

Drakken: Curse you Kim Possible!

Suddenly the machine begins to shake and the claws whirl out of control. Ron begins to run but is slammed nearly off the cliff by an awry blade. He almost losing his footing on the edge of the crag but still manages to stand until a pipe from the machine lands on him. The extra weight begins to throw him over the edge. Kim desperately runs to save him Shego smacks her in the back of the head and watches happily and Ron falls into the swirling abyss

Shego: Well that's one less thorn in my side!

Drakken: SHEGO! HELP!

Shego sees Drakken has been thrown out of his cockpit once again. She quickly dives into the driver's seat and pushes Drakken out so he lands safely on the ground just near the huge tear in the ground. UNfortunately she trips on a lever on the passenger's side and falls off the edge into the crevace

Drakken: SHEGO! NOOOO!

Drakken runs to the edge and begins to whine and cry pitifully

Kim gets up and takes off her snow helmet in sorrow. She looks down the icy abyss sadly

Kim: her voice breaking Ron,...

Drakken: Oh get over it! You could just as well BUY a better sidekick online! Shego was all I had! You don't get that kind of help for free!

Kim: Ron was more than my sidekick! He was my friend! And it's your fault he's gone!

Drakken: Actually it's yours! If it wasn't for your stupid boomerang my machine would've never misfired!

Kim: choking up You're right... It IS my fault... but I'm gonna make it right!

Kim grits her teeth and whips her grappling gun out of her backpack. Before she can pull the trigger she recieves a beep ffrom the Kimmunicator

Wade: Kim, what are you doing?

Kim: Ron fell in there! I'm getting him out!

Wade: You can't! I've analyzed the elements down there already... it's carbon dioxide and highly toxic nitrogen, with small spots of oxygen!

Kim: So you're saying it is possible to breathe down there? I mean Drakken made it back!

Wade: True but Drakken just got lucky, really lucky! There's a whole other world down there, the air even appears to be living, you would never make it down there! And the world can't afford to lose both of you, Kim!

Kim: Both of us? You mean Ron's really...?

Wade: Let's just say there's a very slim chance...

A small tear is seen forming on the side of Kim's eyes, it trickles down her face and drops into the crevace, seeming to melt into the darkness

TO BE CONTINUED...

Is Ron truly dead? Can Kim ever try and rescue him and what of Shego? Even more curious, how could Drakken have survived! If you want more, review this story now!!


	4. Life without Ron

KIM POSSIBLE: Enter the void Chapter 4: Life without Ron

Kim wept up in her bedroom. She had been there for the better part of a few days.

"Kim?" her mother asked, concerned "Dinner's ready... you really need to eat"

"Hey ma, if Kim doesnt eat can we have her dinner again?" Jim and Tim asked "The mashed potatoes made really good lubricant for our new rocket cruiser..."

"Boys..." Mrs. Possible sighed "She's going through a tough time... a really tough time, I mean her and Ron have been friends forever..."

Upstairs, Kim is looking at a picture of her with Ron when Bueno Nacho first opened. She wished she could be there again with him. She wished she could hold him one more time and tell him how much she always loved and admired him. It's funny how quickly everything can end. How all those years can be washed away on one mission.

"Ron..." Kim said again, her voice failing her. It's all she had been able to say or think since the accident. And worse than that, he would never know how she truly felt. Sure, they had been best friends forever, but you dont stay best friends with someone that long without developing a deeper feeling for them. Kim sobbed as she continued to think of him. And even worse than all of that, it was indirectly her fault that it happened. The one time she wasn't perfect, the one time she couldn't stop the bad guys and get out safely and it was her best friend who had to pay. She sobbed deeply. Just then the Kimmunicator began beeping.

"What?" Kim asked, with tears still in her eyes.

"Kim, this is really weird..." Wade said "But you have a call from Drakken!"

"Ugh, patch him through" Kim sighed. Nothing could be worse than the pain she felt right now.

"Ugh... LOOK, Kim Possible..." Drakken sighed "Shego was MY friend too, so I feel your pain... perhaps we could... talk it out... yknow? Come down to my lair... have a little ceremony to remember your buffoon, I mean friend..."

"Are you serious?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow. If she wasn't so depressed, she might have just hung up on him but instead she had gotten interested by his offer. "Does this mean you're calling a truce?"

"I suppose for now..." Drakken sighed. It appeared he had been crying too "But after a week you and I are mortal enemies again and will attempt to foil each other every chance we get... it's how Shego wouldve wanted it..."

"You're right..." Kim sighed, wiping her tears. It didn't really make her feel better at all, but the least she could do is remember Ron one last time, even if it meant hearing Drakken's lame eulogy for Shego.

And so the next evening, Kim found herself simply walking into drakken's lair, not wearing black mission clothes but black funeral clothes and holding a picture of Ron. She knew now how frazzled she truly was by the whole thing if she was attending ANYTHING that the devious Dr. Drakken held. Although the shrimp was good.

"Oh Shego..." Drakken said, leaving a rose he cleverly dyed green on a casket with her picture on it.

"There's nothing actually IN that casket is there?" Kim asked, kind of disgusted.

"Just yesterday's trash" Drakken said "Now where was I? Shego... oh Shego, how do you measure an evil sidekick? Is it in how many snide remarks they make? Is it in how many people they mercilessly and bloodily kill, or is it in how many death rays they steal the parts for? No... above all these things, you measure an evil sidekick for those fun little times behind the scenes. The laughs and the memories... oh sure, you were sarcastic to me, and you never really seemed to ENJOY working with me at all... and then the long nights and early mornings... UGH! And always so harsh..."

"Are you done?" Kim sighed, rolling her eyes. She was beginning to realize how dumb she was for falling for this stupidity.

"Oh I'm not done... but YOU are!!" Drakken said, flashing a sudden smile and pressing a lever. Just then Kim was scooped up into a net and lasers came out of the walls.

"HEY! Whats the deal?" Kim shouted

"C'mon Kim Possible!" Drakken chuckled "I thought as long as I have you at a vulnerable moment, why not exploit it? After all, Im a baaad man..."

"Ugh, but using a death that was close to me as a way to eliminate me? Thats low... even for you, Drakken..." Kim sighed, struggling but eventually quitting when she realized she was in no shape or ability to break free of the net. It looked like Drakken had finally won. It was only fitting, she supposed, since it was her fault Ron was gone and now her fault that she too would eventually be killed.

"And also... SHEGO WOULDVE WANTED IT THIS WAY!!!" Drakken said, more crying than laughing as he pulled the lever to activate the lasers. They fired down at the ground and brought themselves up towards her. In a few moments, they would slice up the net AND her body. Just then the Kimmunicator beeped.

"Check your backpack! QUICK!!" Wade shouted and Kim took out a laser lipstick that had been put in there.

"What?"

"I didnt really think Drakken was playing fair, use it to break free and RUN!!" Wade explained.

Just as quickly as usual, Kim was able to whip out the laser and use it to disable the guns and break free. She now beared her fists at Drakken and cornered him. He fell to the ground as she growled and prepared to land a strong blow on his face. He shook in fear.

Just before she punched him, he said "What kind of hero are you, Kim Possible? You're about to punch someone whose suffered a great loss?"

"Oh yeah, right!" Kim said, really pissed as she grabbed Drakken by the collar "And YOURE the one who just tried to KILL me!"

"Ah, but I'm the villain!" Drakken said, breaking free of her grip and brushing himself off. Kim seemed to have lost a bit of her heroics since the accident. She no longer had the confidence even to fight Drakken. She had barely escaped death after all from a pretty simplistic trap. "Im suppose to try to kill you! And what about you killing your best friend?"

"I DIDNT KILL HIM!!" Kim shouted again, slamming him against the wall hard "You take that back or so help me god, Ill..."

"What? Kill me too? Doesn't sound very nice to me..." Drakken said, smirking.

"Just shut up, just shut up...!" Kim screamed, shoving him against the wall hard a few times. He was hurt but still conscious as she let him free. "Maybe youre right, okay? Maybe I'm not a hero... maybe I never shouldve been a hero... if I wasnt, Ron might still be here..."

Drakken said nothing as Kim kept talking. Finally she just walked out of his lair without anything else happening. Drakken was still dazed from being knocked out but he grinned evily after she left. Kim Possible was throwing in the towel, so it seemed.

And the next day, Kim was packing away her mission clothes. She tucked away a picture of Ron and said "Sorry, Ron... but I want my last mission to have been with you, I couldnt bear going on one without you... Rest in peace, Ron Stoppable..."

TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. Strange Dreams

Kim Possible ENTER THE VOID 

Chapter 5: Strange dreams

"You cant escape this time Kim Possible!!" Drakken chuckled, riding on a giant spinny top of doom machine with 2 flailing robot claws coming out of the side. One of them held Ron and was clutching him dangerously tight.

"Kim!! HELP!!" he screamed, as Rufus could be seen gripping onto the side of his pocket for dear life as Drakken's robot shook them.

"RON! Dont worry, you can count on me to save you... yknow call me, beep me..."

"Oh just shut up!!" Drakken said and slammed her with a robot claw. She went flying into a pile of boxes and scrambled to find her grappling hook, anything to beat him with but her backpack had dissapeared. "What's wrong, all out of tricks? Well I guess since you dont care about him, I'll just be letting him go!"

"No, wait!!" Kim screamed, as Drakken threw Ron out a window.

"KP!!!!" he screamed "I thought you were always there for me..."

"I... I... I am...!!" she screamed, getting up on the window sill and jumping down. She was relieved to find her grappling hook in her pocket. She caught up to Ron and grabbed him "See... Im here for you Ron, in fact I... I..."

Just then her grappling hook snapped and they fell further. They both screamed and then...

"NOOOOO!!"

Kim woke up in the middle of the night, now in her bedroom. She was all psyched up and ready to fight when she realized it was a dream, but Ron really WAS gone and the more she pondered it, the more she realized it was all her fault. She slammed her head back onto her pillow and continued to sob.

The next day, Kim went to school for the first time since the accident. Monique was by her locker and already had tissues.

"You alright, girl?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, fine" Kim sighed "But I think Im done with the whole teen hero nonsense..."

"What do you mean?!" Monique gasped, "You cant quit being a hero, youre Kim possible you can do anything, remember?"

"Yeah, if I can do so much why did Ron plummet to his death?!" Kim screamed. Monique backed off until she hit the locker right behind her "Im sorry, Monique..."

"Its okay... its okay..." Monique sighed "I know you're going through a tough time..."

"I guess... it's just... it's just that I said I would always be there for him... and I failed when he needed me" Kim sighed. "Im no hero..."

"Kim... if you're not a hero, I dont know who is" Monique said, bringing a slight smile to Kim's face. "Now cmon, its all going to be okay, Ron wouldnt want you to quit, would he?"

"I know I know... youre right..." Kim sighed "But it wouldnt be the first time I dissapointed him..."

"well just think it over, Kim" Monique said "I mean, youre still really upset, you need to give it some time"

"Maybe you're right, it just seems like everything reminds me of him..."

"Boo-YAH!!" some kid shouted from the corner "I just beat my high score!"

Kim sighed miserably and walked away.

Kim was sitting in her third period math class, and couldn't even focus on the subject matter at all. Every fraction, exponent or equation reminded her of Ron. She almost wanted to just run out of the room crying, but she remembered what Monique said as well, that Ron wouldn't want her to just quit. Like it or not, she'd have to deal.

It wasn't until halfway through the class, Kim started to hear some kind of voices.

"What the heck?" Kim said, nearly loud enough to be heard as voices continued to race through her mind. They weren't just any voices though. They sounded soft and kind of familiar. Kim couldn't quite understand them and their message was extremely cut-off.

"Kim... I...always... Kim... don't... I'm... okay...worry... Kim... Kim...kim..."

Kim was startled. She couldn't believe she had been hearing voices now. She guessed it was to be expected, going through so much stress.

Right after class, Kim wasted no time in dashing to her locker and having a talk with Wade before lunch time.

"That's really weird, Kim, because I've recieved a transmission on my computer of the same voice... I thought I would record it for you because it kept saying your name"

Wade pushed play and the same garbled voice played over and over again.

"I swear that sounds familiar..." Kim said, pondering it over "Is there any way you could come up with a match for the voice?"

"I could try, it could take some time" Wade said, then taking a pause from his rapid fire typing, he asked Kim, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Wade... I will be... I mean, I dont know... tell me if you find out anything."

It was lunch time, where Monique was waiting.

"How's it going, girl?" Monique asked.

"Could be better..." Kim sighed "To be honest with you, I think I'm starting to lose it"

"You'll be okay, you'll see..." monique said "Hey, how about I..."

Just then, the Kimmunicator beeped. Kim wasted no time in cutting Monique off and taking it out of her pocket.

"You find out about the voice, Wade?" Kim asked hastily.

"Voice?" Monique asked.

"I'll explain later" Kim sighed.

"No, but Drakken is attacking middleton right now, he's telling everyone that you're finished, retired..." Wade said "Is that true?"

Kim bit her lip and said nothing.

"C'mon Kim..." Monique said "If youre still stressed and angry, why not take it out on Drakken?"

"I dont know Monique..." Kim sighed.

"Well we have to do something, Kim!" Wade interupted "We cant let Drakken think he's won..."

"He... he hasn't won... and I mean, I'm sure the police could stop him... I mean..."

"Kim!" Monique said "Do you think Ron would want you in here moping while Drakken's on a rampage! NO! Now go on out there and kick some butt!"

Kim narrowed her eyes and ran out of the room without further delay.

-In Middleton

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!! Doomed townspeople of Middleton, your puny city will soon befall destruction by my gravitronic ray!" Drakken chuckled, piloting his old hovercraft and tearing apart the streets. People hid in buildings and behind things but even they weren't safe from the reach of Drakken's gravitronic beam which of course had the ability to alter gravity and pull things towards him, ripping them apart.

"The gravitronic ray?" Kim asked from far off. Drakken turned around in shock. Several feet from where he was standing stood once again teen hero, Kim Possible stood in full mission clothes, gadgets and all "Isn't that a bit old school?"

"Ooooh, so you're back for more... shouldnt you be crying about..."

"just shut up and fight" Kim said as Drakken whipped his ray towards her. She jumped over it and backflipped onto a bench nearby. She jumped off the bench before Drakken's ray hit that too and then pulled out her grappling hook. She fired it into the side of Drakken's craft and swung around in circles around him. Then she let go and flew into the cockpit, kicking him off. He landed on the streets below where police cars surrounded him. Kim smiled.

"You think you're all that..." Drakken screamed, as the police dragged him off "But you're NOT!!"

The police cars faded into the distance and Kim sighed in relief. Maybe she could still be a hero after all.

That night, Kim's sleep wasn't that much more pleasant. She tossed and turned as she faced another terrible scenario in her dreams...

"Oh Ron, youre okay!!" she screamed and gave her best friend a big hug.

"Of course I am KP" Ron said.

Just then Ron blew up in front of her, leaving only his shoes and a smoking crater. Kim gasped and fell to her knees, crying. Drakken was driving a huge robot with guns on it and was about to shoot her too when suddenly Kim heard Ron's voice again.

"That wasnt the real me!" Ron said "Im still okay!"

"Oh Ron! Thank god!" Kim sighed, smiling again.

Then that Ron blew up.

This happened a few more times until about 6 "Rons" had exploded.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" Drakken chuckled "What kind of hero are you? You cant even save him when you know what's going to happen next!!"

Kim growled and jumped towards Drakken's robot suit. She phased through it and Drakken laughed again. Then he grabbed her with a robot claw and began swinging her around forcefully. While she was in danger, she saw Ron again and he said, "Dont listen to him, Kim! He just wants to get in your head... I'm okay, Kim, how could I not be? Youre the best friend I ever had, Kim... you're a hero..."

"How can you say that?" Kim sighed, still being swung around "Im the reason you die..."

"But Kim, I'm not..."

Just then, Kim woke up to the sound of the Kimmunicator. She groaned as she spun around to pick it up.

"Im sorry to call so late but I think you ought to hear this..."

Wade played the voice sample he had taken with another familiar voice. A very familiar voice.

"No..." Kim gasped.

"Yes, this voice is from Ron!"


End file.
